


Cover for "While You Were Sleeping by Finely Honed"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: While You Were Sleeping au? Imagine Tony having a huge crush on Steve, saving his life but Steve falls into a coma. Hospital staff thinks Tony is Steve's fiancé and tells Steve's family. Tony goes along with it so he can stay and make sure Steve is okay, but he ends up falling in love with Steve's brother, Bucky (who also falls in love back).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "While You Were Sleeping by Finely Honed"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [While You Were Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208947) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/136604829393/while-you-were-sleeping-by-finely-honed) on tumblr.


End file.
